


l'espoir est dans l'air (nous arrivons finalement quelque part) {On Hiatus}

by orphan_account



Series: beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir {On Hiatus!} [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Sabine Wren, Bisexual Male Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Deaf Character, Deaf Dawn Syndulla, Domestic Fluff, Elder Lesbians & Young Lesbian, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kyber Crystals, Lesbian Character, Major Character Injury, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationship, Probably OOC Sabine, That's Not How The Force Works, To Be Edited, Y'all probably know who the mystery character is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezra's here, but there's one person left to find. On hiatus, sorry!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

No. It wasn't him. It was some Zygerrian woman mimicking the voice of her landlord who'd told her to get pay extra rent for all her animals.

But after rounding the corner, Sabine was pretty sure she found him.

"Yuan, I swear, that was cheating," an eerily familiar voice said, pointing an accusatory finger at the Rodian who was seated next to him.

As Yuan went off on an angry rant about how no, he wasn't cheating, Sabine noticed two things:

1: The man who'd accused Yuan of cheating was wearing an orange shirt, his hair was blue, and when he turned his head to argue Yuan, she glimpsed his scars, still clear as day.

2: Sabine could make out the corner of a card stuck in Yuan's boot.

All in one motion, Sabine grabbed the lightsaber from her hip and smashed it into the back of the man's head.

The man yelled in surprise and turned around, and then Sabine threw the lightsaber on the table directly in front of him, while bending over to retrieve the card from Yuan's boot, which she tossed on the table as well, before standing up.

The man had stood up while she was jimmying the card out of Yuan's boot, and while he had angrily pushed his chair out and stalked away, the man had stood up and just stared at her.

"...Sabine?" He asked, as if he were afraid that if he spoke, she'd disappear.

Sabine took off her helmet dramatically.

"That was for making a stupid sacrifice," Sabine said, guestering lamely to the lightsaber.

"And this," Sabine added, throwing her arms around Ezra's neck, "Is because I finally found you."

Ezra was slightly surprised, but after a second, he returned the hug.

They stood there for a good minute or so, hugging, until Sabine regretfully pulled away to study Ezra's face.

It hadn't changed that much, it'd just become somewhat older, his scars were the same, his eyes were the same, the only changed thing was the stubble on his chin and the little blue ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Taking hairstyle cues from Kanan, huh?" Sabine said amusedly. Ezra laughed.

Then, Sabine saw a bartender coming at her. Looking angry

"Cmon, Ashoka owes me 40 notes," Sabine said, tugging on his arm urgently, and after Ezra didn't move fast enough, she sighed, lunged in front of him to grab the lightsaber off the table, and switched it on as she whooshed it past Ezra so close to him, he could feel the heat on his face to deflect a shot from the bartender's E-11.

"Yeah, me and Biss don't get along well," Ezra said as Sabine grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

The two made it down the row before they both burst out laughing.

"Just like old times," Sabine giggled as she tossed Ezra the lightsaber.

"Yeah," Ezra agreed, hooking it on his belt. "So now what?"

"Well, let's find Ashoka, and then we have a dinner date."

"Oh really? With whom?" Ezra asked, quirking his eyebrows.

Sabine lightly punched his arm. "A little girl on the street gave me a rock and said that her mom wanted me to have it and that I should come for dinner... it was weird, but she was cute."

"Can I see the rock?" Ezra asked.

Sabine took it out of her pocket and handed it to Ezra.

Ezra studied it for a moment before his face lit up in surprise. "Sabine, this is a kyber crystal!"

"Cool! What's a kyber crystal?"

Ezra laughed. "It's a lightsaber crystal, Sabine."

"Ohhh," Sabine said, plucking it out of Ezra's gloved hand and depositing it back in her pocket. "Well then, I'm sure not turning down Kaundra's dinner invitation, if that's what it is."

"I would go and find this kid, even if you decided not to," Ezra said. "Now, let's go find Ashoka."

-

Finding Ashoka was thankfully extremely easy. All they had to do was go to the head of each row and stick their heads in to see if they spotted her. And soon, they did, in Row Nine.

"Ashoka! You owe me forty notes!" Sabine yelled as she walked up to the startled Togruta.

Ahsoka laughed a bit at her loss as she spotted the two and greeted Ezra with a nod.

"Where'd you find him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Row 12, Chimera Cantina, playing sabbac with a cheating Rodian," Sabine said.

"So he won, or he lost?"

"I caught the Rodian cheating, he left his money on the table. I assume Ezra picked it up before we had to make our messy exit."

"Oh, I did," Ezra answered, holding up a tiny brown bag and jingling it a bit "And I'm standing right here as you discuss me."

"We know," Ahsoka and Sabine said at the same time.

"This is creepy. How long did you guys look for me?"

"Not too long... it was what, a couple days, maybe, before we got here? I can't remember much of yesterday...Ahsoka?" Sabine asked.

"It only took a couple days to find you, but that's in much part to the fact that we had calculations of the Chimera's original trajectory, something we won't have when we're trying to find the next person."

"The next person? Who do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"Let's discuss this on the ship," Ahsoka suggested.

"No, wait, I didn't tell you about Kaundra!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Who's Kaundra?" Ahsoka asked.

"A little Tholothian girl, she gave me a... a kyber crystal, said that her mother wanted her to give this to me, and she invited me and you two to dinner at 1800 hours, at the Eastern end of Row 2."

"May I see the crystal?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sabine said, and put it into Ahsoka's outstretched hand.

Ahsoka studied it curiously for a moment before saying, "Well, perhaps we should at least see what the girl and her mother are up to, if they gave you a kyber crystal," Ahsoka said, handing back the crystal to Sabine who tucked it back in her pocket.

"What time is it here, Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"17:52," Ezra said after checking his wrist computer.

"Hey, did you make that from the stuff of the Chimera?" Sabine asked as they began to walk.

"Oh, this? Yeah. Most of the equipment in the bridge was pretty busted up, but this was once a hall computer in a section that got the least damaged. I just cut out the pieces I needed, and re-calibrated the computer to my needs and the screen size," Ezra explained.

"That's really cool, Ezra!" Sabine exclaimed with a small smile, to which Ezra returned with a grin.

The trek to the Eastern end of row to was quite easy, especially when they ducked around locals instead of waiting for the locals to move away from them.

Meanwhile, Sabine asked Ezra where all the people came from.

"Well, when the Chimera crashed, Thrawn and I decided to stay here for a bit, and we built a house out of the durasteel, which later became the Cantina, especially since we used a lot of underbelly durasteel with the painting on it and all, and one half was my side, the other was Thrawn's, and that's why the Cantina is the biggest house here. People started trickling in about a week later, and soon, I gave up my half to people who needed it and I never really got another house. Thrawn decided to go to Gurshkii, a planet that's supposedly nearby with this band of Rodian bounty hunters, because he wanted to find the planet of his origination from there, and I don't know what happened to him after that."

"Wait... so you're telling me that you sacrificed yourself and all that chit to stop Thrawn, and then you let him go?" Sabine practically screeched.

"He and I made an alliance. Neither of us knew how to get back into the Empire, and after awhile, he confessed that he didn't want to, not after a comrade, Eil Vanto, died at the hand of Palpatine himself, shortly before he was dispatched to the blockade on Lothal, and he was very close to him. Vanto, not Palpatine."

"Ezra, we can't trust him!" Sabine yelled angrily.

"I can, Sabine. Under the evil exterior and a couple layers of inner evil, he's really... well, he wouldn't want to join the Empire again. Unless he did. Did he?"

"Ezra, the Empire's gone. The Rebellion crushed it awhile ago... you've really missed everything, haven't you," Sabine said softly, anger suddenly gone.

"I guess I have. So fill me in, please," Ezra asked, trying to stay cheerful.

"After dinner. Look, there's Kaundra," Sabine said, and squatted down to the small girl's level.

"There you are! You were almost late!" Kaundra said.

"Hi, Kaundra!" Sabine responded.

"Cmon, Momma wants to meet you, over here!" Kaundra said excitedly, pulling Sabine over to a big pile of tumbleweed.

"Over here?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah! Sit down riiiight... here," Kaundra said, tapping a spot on the ground with her bare foot, where Sabine hesitated, before sitting down cross-legged.

"And you sit here, Other Lady," Kaundra said, tapping a spot across from Sabine for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled at the young child and sat down.

"And you, Dev Morgan, you can sit here, and then Momma and I will sit on the other side!" Kaundra said, tapping a spot between Sabine and Ahsoka for Ezra, who sat down, following the women's example.

"I'll go get Momma!" Kaundra cried, then ducked into the tumbleweed.

"Um, Kaundra, that doesn't look very safe, maybe you should get out of there?" Sabine called anxiously.

"No, don't worry, I got it," Kaundra called back, muffled a bit by the tumbleweed. A second passed, and she emerged from the pile, carrying something that she slapped onto the ground across from Ezra, then sat cross-legged between it and Sabine.

"Cmon, Momma, say hello!" Kaundra prompted.

Ezra gasped when he recognised it.

It was the head and torso of one of Thrawn's murderbots from the Chimera, and at Kaundra's prompt, it's eyes lit up.

"Hello, Kaundra. Hello, Ahsoka Tano. Hello, Sabine Wren. Hello, Ezra Bridger," the droid greeted.

"Um... hi?" Sabine asked, not realising exactly what it was.

"I trust that Kaundra gave you the kyber crystal, Lady Wren?" The droid asked.

"Um... yes?"

"Predictable. There was an eighty two point nine chance that you would accept it."

"How are you..." Ezra paused, and swallowed, "Kaundra's mother?"

"Biologically, I am not related to her in any way. I calculate her mother died shortly after arriving in what would one day become this town, and I landed roughly three days after, on the Chimaera, where I was tossed from a transparisteel viewport that shattered upon impact, loosing me my legs," the droid explained.

"I found Kaundra dehydrated and on the brink of death by the tumbleweed, and I was able to get her some food and water from the wreckage of the Star Destroyer, and my arms were pulled off by the heavy supplies. Kaundra recovered fully, but without memory of her mother. She thought that I was her mother after the incident, especially after I trained her to find food and water on her own, and referred to me as such. My program requires me not to tell her that I am not her mother, and she would not believe me, anyway. It's a very good thing she's not listening, though."

Indeed, Kaundra had gotten bored and started spinning around with her arms out a couple feet away.

"So why did you tell her to give me the crystal?"

"You might not believe me, but I was once a droid who assisted Jedi younglings who had just collected kyber crystals build their lightsabers. My circuits were moved to this body and my programming adjusted slightly at the request of Grand Admiral Thrawn, which I why I know your names. Lady Wren once wielded the Darksaber, and later the sabre of Ezra Bridger, now she will wield a sabre of her own creation. The Force has willed it."

"So, you're a force-sensitive droid?" Sabine asked, not in an agrumentive way, but in a curious way.

"Not exactly, but my programming allows me to sense the Force in some small way, not as organics do, though. I was a failed experiment that was put to work for the youngling's sabres afterwards. Plus, Kaundra hears it, too, and she already has two crystals of her own, to be built when proper parts can be found for her. She reported to me two days ago that she'd found the crystal that you now posses, Sabine, and she knew it wasn't hers. With a little help from a vision she had the following day, she figured out that it was meant for you, and that you would arrive here soon."

"Well, what must we do now?"

"Take Kaundra back with you, and train her in the ways of the Light Side, Ezra Bridger, and if the Empire has been vanquished, it will not have to be in secret.

"No, the Empire was defeated, and we are free. Luke Skywalker has begun a school for Jedi," Sabine said.

"Who's this Luke guy?" Ezra asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sabine said.

"Very well, then, but Ezra Bridger must teach her, not Luke Skywalker. On your journey, Sabine Wren, you will find the parts for your lightsaber and build it.

"But... I'm not Force-sensitive."

"Irrelevant. Now, you must leave this planet now, find the last person, lightsaber parts, and return home to Lothal teach her. Make haste."

"Why must we leave now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do you want Kaundra to have to live here much longer?"

"No, definitely not," Sabine said quickly.

"Good, then. She has but a few belongings, I'll ask her to grab them so that you can go."

"Fine, but you are coming with us," Ahsoka said.

"I calculate no such need for that."

"You clearly are very important to Kaundra, and will be important in Kaundra's training. _Plus Jakuri and Jacen's training,_ she thought.

"I accept your logic, Lady Tano. Very well, I shall go if Lady Wren and Ezra Bridger consent."

"So they get to be called Lady Tano and Lady Wren, but what do I get to be called?" Ezra asked.

"You shall be called Ezra Bridger."

"Well, I agree with Ashoka, we should take him," Sabine said.

"Alright, fine," Ezra agreed.

"Very well then. Kaundra! Pack your things!"


	2. Chapter 2

They left Gurshkii soon afrer Ahsoka returned from the market, and once in hyperspace, Ezra and Ahsoka worked on Huyang's repairs (much to his chagrin, but he didn't have arms so he didn't have much a choice than to simply suck it up) and Sabine and Kaundra worked on their lightsabers.

Kaundra worked patiently and took her time, much to Sabine's surprise, who worked quickly but throughly.

Sabine's lightsaber design was mostly traditional, but with a large flared hand guard that she was busy engraving with a complicated design and Mandalorian script, prayers and charms to strengthen the blade and keep her safe.

Kaundra's lightsabers were much more complicated. They fit together at the ends, making one double-sided sabre, but could be pulled apart to be used separately, plus, the handles were curved and both were adjustable so that one could become a shoto sabre.

Ahsoka expressed doubts about her complicated design, but when handed two sticks from a tree on Gurshkii, she demonstrated some skills and katas that Huyang had taught her, and it was clear that her design was perfect for her.

They worked in silence, the only sounds coming from Sabine's engraving tool, an occasional sound of metal banging together, and occasionally, Ezra hummed the Lothilian planetary anthem or a similar song.

By the time that Sabine decided to turn in for the night, she'd engraved nearly all of her hand guard, Huyang had arms and legs and was currently getting his torso polished, and Kaundra had fallen asleep at the table on two half-finished sabres.

She picked Kaundra up gently, tucked her into bed, and began to leave the cabin, but stopped, went back, and softly kissed Kaundra on her temple, to which the Tholothian stirred slightly and smiled in her sleep.

Sabine went to bed shortly after, and though she was tired, she couldn't seem to fall asleep, even as Ahsoka, Huyang, and Ezra were respectfully quiet, and as the lights flicked out one by one on the ship.

An hour after the last light had gone out, and Sabine was still awake, hair mussed from tossing and turning, blankets and sheets pushed down to the foot of the bed.

A tiny knock sounded on her door.

Sabine jumped slightly and then softly said, "Come in," expecting Kaundra.

No. It was Ezra, in his new black sleeping outfit.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" He asked.

"Nah. You wanna... you wanna get in bed with me?" Sabine asked.

"If you don't mind."

After a bit of positioning and untwisting the sheets that Sabine had subconsciously twisted a couple hours ago, and Ezra was lightly spooning Sabine.

"You've gotten big," Sabine said, when she figured out she'd have to be the little spoon, unlike all the times on the Ghost when they'd done the opposite. Ezra had been so tiny when he joined, and even after puberty hit him with a brick in the face, she'd still been taller than him, even only by a little bit, and Ezra had still been so small for his age. Now, he was still smaller than average, but you couldn't even tell, and to be perfectly honest, she missed it when Ezra was tiny. Not when he was so tiny that you could play his ribs like a xylophone, but when he was just tiny.

She told Ezra this in a hushed whisper, and he laughed a bit.

"Miss being the tallest, huh?" he teased.

"I'm not afraid to push you off the bed," Sabine warned.

"How? I'm on the inside, remember?"

Sabine laughed. "I could figure out something."

The two lapsed into silence for awhile, and Sabine was finally falling asleep, Ezra's body heat warming her and making her feel safe.

As she was drifting off, she mumbled "Ezra?"

"Yes?" Ezra responded, sounding just as close to sleep as Sabine.

"I am so, so, so gay," she whispered.

Ezra was silent for a moment.

"Sabine?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bisexual as kark."

Sabine snorted tiredly. "As if it wasn't obvious before."

Nobody said anything else, but Sabine snuggled a bit closer to Ezra, too tired to acknowledge to herself that he was here now, really there, and instead drifted off into the best sleep she'd had in awhile.

-

The next morning, they were still in hyperspace (Ahsoka refused to tell them what planet they were going to, she just kept repeating that a contact gave her three possible planets to find the woman she was looking for, and they were heading to the first one, and they'd arrive late that night.)

Sabine and Kaundra resumed work on their lightsabers, Sabine finishing the hand guard and was beginning to fine-tune the hilt and the controls, while Kaundra was wrapping and melting into place strips of leather onto her hilts.

Huyang, for the most part, was fully repaired, the one thing that hadn't been fixed yet was some wiring, which Ashoka was working on while Ezra polished some more.

For lunch, Sabine made everyone stroopwafels with Brie and kasgeri root, a plant native to Lothal that was grown partway, dug out, and planted again with its roots in the air and left to grow fully. It was savoury and meaty, and everyone appreciated the Lothilian delicacy.

"I must say, Sabine, you've become quite the Lothilian. You're probably much more fluent in the language than I," Ezra commented, before stabbing another piece of stroopwafel with his fork and popping it in his mouth.

"Well, I was the first govenour of the New Lothal era, i had to be well-versed on the culture and language in order to make Capitol City the beauty it is now. You'll love it, it's even got a bunch of Old Lothilian architecture and food stands uptown."

"And I assume that you know Old Lothilian, too?"

"Wat vind je ervan, stom?"

 

"Sabine, even I don't know Old Lothilian, and I'm basically Lothal's number one fanboy."

"I know, it was slight overkill, but everyone was trying to learn both Old Lothilian and Lothilian at the same time for a couple months. It was..." Sabine trailed off, searching for a word. "Madness. But many good Old Lothilian speakers emerged from the linguistic chaos."

"That was a really good description, Sabine," Ahsoka praised, swallowing a bite of stroopwafel. "You've got a way with words that's just a bit... amazing. Have you ever considered writing a book?"

"Me, write a book?" Sabine hooted. "I'm going to be an old maid on Lothal who everyone asks for stories and stroopwafel recipes. Write your own book!"

Kaundra laughed. "You're not gonna be an old maid, you'll be a great and powerful teacher or a senator or queen," she said.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Kaundra, but I doubt that."

"Kaundra has a point, Sabine," Ezra pointed out. "You've already been governor, you're Secretary of Education now, is Senator to the Republic or MP to Parliament that much of a leap forward?"

Sabine thought on it a moment. Ezra was right, it wasn't that much different from governor, and being Secretary of Education to Govenor Irene Tamaki was honestly fun and a wonderful job, but her term as such would be up in a year and a half, as would be Govenor Tamaki's. If she got home soon enough, she could announce her bid for MP of Capital City, District 001, or Senator-

"Sabine. You okay there?" Ezra asked, and Sabine realised how she'd zoned out quite a bit.

"Sorry. Just thinking," she answered quickly.

"Ah, so you are thinking of running," Ezra said mischievously.

"Perhaps," Sabine said vaugely, eliciting a chuckle from both Ezra and Ahsoka and a giggle from Kaundra.

"We will talk about this moment at every one of your inauguration parties, Sabine," Ahsoka joked.

"Ugh, inauguration parties are tiring. I ended up wearing a dress-"

"Wait, slow down, back that speeder up, Sabine. You wore a dress?!" Ezra all but screeched, looking fairly horrified.

"It was a traditional dress that an elder gave me, and I only wore it the first party, the big one. I wore a suit the rest of the night. I was bone tired in the morning, but I had to work, of course."

Ezra let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, greatly relived. "That's more like the Sabine I know."

"And besides, the dress had high slits on either side of it, so it was fine to run in had I needed to. My heels would've been a problem, though," Sabine mentioned, only talking about the heels to horrify Ezra further.

It worked, because Ezra gasped dramatically and seemed to nearly pass out onto his stroopwafel. "You wore heels?!"

"Yes. I regretted it, but you can't really wear dress shoes in a traditional dress. You've got to wear the traditional footwear too, which happened to be heels."

"Sabine, you used to be so Mandalorian, but now you're become Lothilian. Full Lothilian. Your children will have Lothilian blood, not Mandalorian blood," Ezra said seriously.

Sabine and Ahsoka had agreed beforehand to keep the news of her marriage, children, and Hera's kids under wraps until Ezra was back on Lothal, so Sabine corrected, "An'alak'ara Lothilia'aan."

 

Ezra stuck the tip of his tongue out at Sabine, and she laughed heartily.

  
-

The rest of the day was mostly silent, again punctured only by the sounds of Kaundra and Sabine's tools, and Huyang occasionally giving them lightsaber tips, and seeing as he had been helping younglings build lightsabers for hundreds of years, the two payed attention to his tips, and Kaundra tore off the leather strips from earlier and instead began casing the metal hilts in ba'aa wood that Ahsoka had lying around.

  
After dinner (schnitzel, courtesy of Ahsoka, and kimchi, courtesy of Ezra, and lordy, Sabine had missed Ezra's karking amazing kimchi) Kaundra had again torn off the casing of her lightsabers and Huyang and Ezra had sent her to her cabin in order to meditate for awhile on her sabres while Sabine and Ashoka washed and dried the dishes.

It was late evening, and Ahsoka had just informed them that they'd come out of hyperspace in exactly one hour, when Kaundra came out of her cabin with two finished lightsabers, the curved hilts cased in a sheet of white durasteel, with a Chinos rune meaning ‘protection’ etched somewhat messily but nicely, in a way, into the sides of both hilts, and they also both featured shimmering lavender blades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look it's late and i'm low-key having a mental breakdown about my name so i'll format and edit this later. but just so you know, this is where the trash chapters start and where i should start pre-editing.


	3. Not a chapter

Due to the fact that i am deeply dissatisfied with the series fic so far, especially this fic in particular, plus the two prewritten chapters and then I had a 10k existential crisis over whether to kill a character, I'm taking a hiatus for an indefinite period of time to focus on my other ongoing multi-chapters, especially those for Be More Chill, so if you're into that, feel free to check me out.

**Author's Note:**

> Look,,,,,, I wanted to wait until Friday to post this, but I realised that I'll be out of town from Thursday to Monday, so rather than make y'all wait longer, you get it now, since I'll probably be pretty busy tomorrow. But I fricking swear,,,,,,, next chapter isn't until next Friday.


End file.
